ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cenoesferas
Las Cenoesferas, o cenizas volantes son esferas huecas llena de aire o de gas inerte, por lo general producido como subproducto de la combustión de carbón en centrales térmicas. El color de las cenoesferas varía de gris a casi blanco y su densidad es de aproximadamente 0.4-0.8 g / cm ³. Estas esferas es un aluminosilicato amorfo, con algunas fases cristalinas, como la mullita. Producción El proceso de quema de carbón en centrales térmicas produce cenizas volantes que contengan partículas de cerámica compuestas principalmente de alúmina y sílice y en menor proporción de Ca Fe, S y Ti cenizas volantes (CFA). Estas partículas forman parte de las cenizas volantes producidas en el proceso de grabación. Se producen por la alta temperatura de 1500 a 1750 grados centígrados a través de complicados químicas y de transformación física. Su composición química y estructura varía considerablemente dependiendo de la composición de carbón que las generó. Las partículas de cerámica en las cenizas volantes son tres tipos de estructuras. #El primer tipo de partículas son sólidos y están llamados precipitador. #El segundo tipo de partículas son huecas y se llaman cenospheres. #El tercer tipo de partículas se llaman plerospheres, que son huecas partículas de gran diámetro llena de menor tamaño y precipitador cenospheres. Due to the hollow structure cenosphres have low density. Debido a la estructura hueca cenosphres han de baja densidad. Fuel or Oil Cenospheres La definición de cenoesfera ha cambiado en los últimos 30 años. Hasta la década de 1990 se limita a una esfera de carbón en gran medida causado por la deficiente combustión de oxígeno de un líquido gota de combustible que se enfría por debajo de 200 grados centígrados antes de ser consumido. Estos combustibles cenospheres indicó una fuente de combustión utilizando inyecta gotas de combustible o la quema a cielo abierto de combustibles líquidos pesados como asfalto o de un material termoplástico que se burbujeante como quemaron; el reventón de las burbujas creadas en suspensión en el aire de gotas de combustible. 1 2 Esto es todavía una definición común utilizado en microscopía ambiental para diferenciar entre la ineficiente combustión de combustibles líquidos y la alta temperatura cenizas volantes resultantes de la combustión eficiente de los combustibles con contaminantes inorgánicos. Fuel cenospheres are always black. 3 Combustible cenospheres son siempre negro 3. La Cenoesfera refractaria como se ha definido más arriba es sinónimo de microesferas de vidrio, y que excluye los combustibles tradicionales cenoesfera definición. Brady, George S. and Henry R. Clauser (eds), MATERIALS HANDBOOK, 11th Edition, McGraw-Hill, p. 490, 1979 El uso del término cenoesferas en lugar de microbolas es amplia difusión y se ha convertido en una nueva definición. Un análisis morfológico indica que pueden contener partículas esféricas menores como estructura interna, denominadas pleuroesferas.Síntesis de zeolitas a partir de cenizas volantes de centrales termoeléctricas de carbón Análisis *SiO2 54-65% *Al2O3 21-39% *FE2O3 1.6-3.8% *CaO 0.7% *MgO 0.7-2.3% *Na2O 0.3-1.3% *SO3 < 0.3 Se ha realizado cerámicos de mullita a partir de cenoesferas, o cenizas volantes. Tabla III- Composición porcentual de las cenizas volantes.CERÁMICOS DE MULLITA A PARTIR DE CENIZAS VOLANTES Y ALUMINA. N.E. Quaranta, S.H. Camelli, M.G. Caligaris, E.R. Benavidez, R.E. Caligaris, y A.R. Boccaccini. Anales SAM 1999 *MgO 0,80 *Al2O3 22,10 *SiO2 59,70 *K2O 1,42 *CaO 5,47 *TiO2 2,05 *Fe2O3 8,50 Physical *Size 50-500 microns *Avg. Particle Density *0.39-0.41 g/cc. *Avg. Bulk Density 0.73 g/cc. *Surface *Moisture < 0.5 % *Melting Point +1500 C *Specific Gravity 0.45-0.75 *Hardness Moh's scale 5-6 *Color Light-gray, Dark-gray.Cenosphere (Alumino-silica Microsphere) Enlaces externos *Microballoon synthesis & thermal properties. *Use of solid microspheres to embolize Liver cancer *An Introduction To Microspheres *Trelleborg.com - Glass microspheres *3M.com - Glass Bubbles en:Cenosphere Categoría:Ceniza Categoría:carbón Category:Ceramic materials Category:Refractory materials Category:Combustion Particle Category:Environmental Contaminant Categoría:Refractario Categoría:Material cerámico Componente